Graveyard Dancing
by ixishxallixx
Summary: SongFic. Yaoi. Byakuran and Tsuna have a very abnormal relationship. Byakuran is possesive, and just a little bipolar.  A bit OOC


I DON'T own KHR, or D.R.U.G.S.'s Graveyard Dancing.

-The locusts took over my brain I'm not living for you I'm just living so chill with your guilt-

He took over my mind, body and soul with ease a while ago. I'm his slave, but I don't want to be.

He killed everyone... Dino, Yamamoto, Squalo, Bel, Hibari, Fran... Everyone. Even Reborn. Only to prove that I was nothing but his.

-You hope for sun, I want rain-

"I hope it's sunny outside today. Don't you?" I hear him say.

I don't answer. I pretend to still be asleep. I don't want it so be sunny outside. I like it when it rains, now. His beatings seem to be a little less harsh when it's raining.

"Tsuna, I know you're awake. Don't pretend that you're sleeping." he turns away from his marshmellows for a second to look at me. "Answer me."

"I-I hope so, too." I lie.

I stutter around him. You would too, if he forced you to watch him torture and kill everyone you care about.

-We just tear down the walls in the home that our jealousy built-

I know that he was jealous of Gokudera. We held hands, laughed together, smiled together, kissed. And that's why he killed him last. So he had to watch me cry and yell as I was strapped to the chair, watching all my friends die. One by one.

I loved Gokudera. And he killed him the slowest and most agonizing way possible.

It hurts to think about it.

First, he tied him up. Then put pins to his eyes, so if he closed his eyes, he'd go blind. He cut a whole in Gokudera's stomach, so he'd start to slowly bleed to death. That's when his eyes forced themselves shut. That's when he screamed. And that's when he went blind. Then he rapped his hands around Gokudera's neck and started to squeeze. Each time Gokudera was about to pass out and die, he'd let go for a second to let him get a breath, then go back to strangling. At that point, I wanted Gokudera to just die. I wanted his pain to end. I didn't want to see him like that. Each time he let go, the breath would get weaker and weaker from blood loss. It seemed like forever until he finally stopped breathing.

-You're not as pretty as you maybe think that you are-

He walked over to me and I cringed as he lightly stroked my cheek. "You're so beautiful..." He smiled.

"N-no I'm not... I'm g-garbage. Like you s-say all the time."

"Honey, I've never called you garbage." he took the covers off me and hugged me.

I shiver. Even is his warm hug, I feel cold. And empty. Even the "nicest" and most "caring" touches from him hurt. And sting. And burn.

"Wh-when you rape and abu-abuse me, you ca-call me terrible things."

"I'm sorry, Tsuna. To make up for it, we can go out and spend all day together. We'll get icecream, and marshmallows and everything." He breaks the hug and smiles at me. "Get up and get dressed. We can go to the park."

I listen to him. Today might end up to be one of the good days when he doesn't beat me.

-This pigment is starting to fade, You won't be living for long, So, just fly with me, die with me-

As we walk in the park he grabs my hand. "Tsuna, have you noticed that your skin color is fading? It used to be so lively and beautiful."

He says those words as if he doesn't realize that he is the source of all my unhappiness and problems.

"You might not last long... I want go spend as much time as I can with you! I love you." He hugged me again.

Lies. All lies. If you love someone, you don't ruin their entire life.

"My Tsuna. My own, cute little Tsuna." He puts his hands on my waist and kisses my forehead. The same hands that killed Gokudera, my only, and true, love.

-They all swim while I drown, They just dig up the dirt and bury us into the ground-

"If we die, we die together." He whispers, then smashes his lips to mine. His tongue dances around my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

If I don't open now, I'll pay later. So I open my lips.

He doesn't hesitate shoving his tongue down my throat. He puts his hands on the back of my head so I can't break from the kiss. The same hands that killed Gokudera.

And I'll never get over it.

-You're not as special as you maybe think that you are-

As we get home. He acts like his regular self again.

And by regular, I mean the horny, perverted, abusive asshole side of him that only comes out when it's only me and him.

But what makes me really sad is that other people are going threw the same sadness and abuse as I am. Some people are just like him.

He pushes me on the bed, and rips off my shirt. He licks his lips as if I was covered with melted marshmallow.

"Pl-please... I'm begging y-you... Stop..." I say with my stuttering, weak, pathetic voice.

He leans back, and punches me hard in the chest. "Stop talking."

His hands travel down, and undoes my pants. He starts playing with me.

"No! Don't t-touch me there!"

He smirks.

"S-stop!" I kick him off of me.

At that moment, he looks like he is going to murder me. He takes out a knife, and presses it to my face.

"Don't protest." the look in his eyes said, 'If you don't shut the fuck up, I'll kill you."

-Why is it I love you so much and all you do is hate, hate, hate everything you've become?-

I hate how weak I've become. I hate how stupid I've been. I hate everything about me.

The all too familiar feeling of a blade on skin is what I fell on my cheek. I could feel 9 cuts just there.

He took off my pants and boxers and carves a large 'B' in each thigh. He does the same to my wrists. Then, he quickly slashes a very big and messy looking 'B' on my chest and stomach.

"Those should leave nice scars, don't you think?" He slapped the cuts on my left cheek as hard as he could.

-It's been watching you-

I can't help but scream in agony as the pain multiplies. I scream, hoping someone, anyone would hear me. Come help, call the police, anything. But nothing comes.

Out of nowhere, he enters me without preparing me at all.

I hold back another scream.

The scream comes out as tears. I feel like I'm dieing. I feel my insides tearing, I feel the blood oozing from my ass, my thighs, wrists, face, chest, and stomach.

I look up at the ceiling wanting to escape this hell, but I can still feel him harshly pounding into me.

-Your slips and slurs and play on words. All fall from your mouth-

"Say my name." he says.

I don't say a word.

-Each mutter, rolling dripping from your tongue-

He hits me again. "I said say my fucking name." he continues to thrust into my weak body.

"...By-Byak-kuran..."

Soon, he empties his load into my ass, and lays down next to me.

Within minutes, he's in deep sleep.

I get up, and dress myself.

I hang the rope from the ceiling, and I put my head threw the opening.

-My plague's begun-

I knock the stool out from underneath me.

I doesn't really hurt. I know real pain.

I don't struggle at all. I know that this is a better fate then being with him.

Soon, everything fades to black, and I'm gone.


End file.
